


Под куполом

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Под куполом

Эксперименты Николы Теслы никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим. И этот раз не был исключением.

— Никола, — голос Магнус не предвещал ничего хорошего. Жестокую расправу — в лучшем случае. А что будет в худшем — лучше не стоило даже представлять. И на бессмертного вампира можно было найти расправу.

— Накладочка вышла, — Тесла жизнерадостно улыбался, будто ничего и не произошло.

— Накладочка? Мы заперты, если ты не заметил, — Магнус постучала костяшками пальцев по непроницаемому куполу, образовавшемуся вокруг них в результате очередного эксперимента Теслы, который он решил продемонстрировать Магнус, предварительно не удостоверившись в его работоспособности и, самое главное, безобидности для окружающих. Впрочем, как всегда.

Шансы, что кто-то случайно заглянет в лабораторию, равнялись практически нулю. Рождество, и все разъехались кто куда. Остался только Здоровяк, но скоро ли он заметит их исчезновение, занятый приготовлением рождественского ужина?

— Ну, упс, с кем не бывает, — пожал плечами Тесла, вертя в руках и разглядывая небольшое, так «кстати» перегоревшее, устройство, с помощью которого и запустил этот купол.

С самого начала затеи Теслы, когда он поделился идеей персонального мини-электромагнитного щита Магнус чувствовала подвох. А сейчас чрезмерное спокойствие Теслы, будто они и не были в ловушке его амбиций, прижатые друг к другу — щит рассчитан был на одного человека, но никак не на двоих, — вызывало еще больше подозрений. 

— Возможно, есть способ выбраться отсюда без травм, — Тесла широко улыбнулся, — Волшебный способ.

— Никола, прошу тебя, только без шуточек, — Магнус закатила глаза.

— А если я серьезно? — Тесла показал на потолок.

Сказать, что от вида усеянного омелой потолка в Магнус с каждой секундой росло желание хорошенько пришатать Теслу обо что-нибудь, чтобы выбить дурь из него, все равно, что ничего не сказать.

— Я даже знать не хочу, как ты это сделал, — Магнус глубоко вдохнула, подавляя в себе приступ бешенства. Может, из-под купола они и выберутся без травм, а вот потом… 

Она могла закрыть глаза на любой косяк Теслы, и даже вытащить его вечно ищущий неприятности зад из любой передряги, но сейчас Тесла перегнул палку.

— Ну, Хелен, традиции надо соблюдать. Всего лишь маленький поцелуй, и ты свободна. 

Тесла наклонил голову и Магнус непроизвольно дернулась, пытаясь отодвинуться. Но только приложилась затылком о стенку купола. Слишком тесно, и Магнус показалось, что воздуха словно меньше стало. Она предпочла списать это на недоработку Теслы.

— Я устал от неопределенности, — пожал плечами Тесла. — Знаешь, сто с лишним лет… недолго и рехнуться. Но только благодаря тебе я все еще в своем уме.

— Да неужели? — Магнус не удержалась. — Вот это все по-твоему «в своем уме»?

— Возможно, во мне просто сдох романтик?

— Он в тебе и не рождался, — покачала головой Магнус. — Вытащи нас отсюда.

— А если не вытащу?

— Господи Боже, Никола, — Магнус потерла переносицу. 

Она не знала, чего ей больше хочется — прибить Теслу за то, что тот вынуждает ее дать ему надежду, или же самой побиться головой из-за того, что допустила такую ситуацию.

— Ты невыносим, Никола.

— Я знаю. Так каков твой ответ, Хелен? — Тесла продолжал улыбаться. Только вот вечные задорные огоньки в его глазах потускнели.

Магнус положила ладонь ему на щеку и еще несколько секунд стояла, замерев, будто раздумывая. Она поцеловала его в щеку. Как друга. 

Тесла вытащил из кармана брюк целый «пульт». Ну, да, кто бы сомневался. Купол исчез.

Уже на выходе из лаборатории Магнус обернулась и сказала:

— Может, в следующий раз проявишь меньше безумства и тогда повезет больше?

Скорее всего, впоследствии Магнус пожалеет об этом. Но смотреть на Теслу, как на побитого щенка — тоже мало радости.


End file.
